Hamburg Song
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: AU KikInuKag, “I don't wanna be adored, don’t wanna be first in line, Or make myself heard, I'd like to bring a little light, To shine a light on your life, To make you feel loved,” READ AND REVIEW


Hamburg Song  
By: HawkAngel XD

First of all…

**None of these characters is mine. They ****belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. **

**Summary, Spoiler**: AU KikInu/Kag, "I don't wanna be adored  
don't wanna be first in line, Or make myself heard, I'd like to bring a little light, To shine a light on your life, To make you feel loved,"READ AND REVIEW!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_thoughts_' _**"song," **_"talking"

**Author's Note: ** This is a real story, one of my best friend's… Jorge… Hope you like it!! and for the rest of you all; This is the first time I write about a relationship between Kikyou and Inuyasha, for this is the first and last time I would… so, Read and Review, let me know your opinion…!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hamburg Song  
_Keane_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kikyou, are you ready?" Inuyasha calls his beloved friend at the room. She was the best girl in all the high school, and for that, he was really proud. She was his everything, the light of his life; she was everything, and anything He would ever have. He really loves her, more than simple friends… but… she didn't love him back. 

"Inuyasha, give me one second please," the pale raven girl said.

He was crazy for her love; he was crazy for her simple smile, crazy for her voice; He was crazy in love… but… she wasn't. For her, he was a simple and common friend: he walked her home everyday, let her copy the homeworks, and allowed her to do with him everything, but never received something in return for that. She loves him, not in a clear way, but with something strange… For everybody, he was suffering for her love, everybody knows about the feelings he shows to her, and she didn't care about them. In his eyes, She was the Sun, the moon, the stars, and all his world… 

"I'm ready,"

"Oh, you look gorgoreous," 

"thanks,"

"can we go now?"

"of course, I want to shake my body for once,"

"ha-ha, funny, ya' know,"

They go in to the car and a really beautiful song starts to play back in the radio. _**  
**_

"**…**_**I don't wanna be adored  
Don't wanna be first in line  
Or make myself heard  
I'd like to bring a little light  
To shine a light on your life  
To make you feel loved…"**_

  
"What do you think about that song? I think is cool," he said, thinking if she says that was really cool or something like that, he would tell her that the song was for her.

"No, and I don't like the group," she said, looking to the other part of the city of what they were passing in Inuyasha's black car. 

_**  
**_That's one of the songs he would dedicate for her, if… if she accepts the love he offers to her. But none of that was happening. That song, the notes, was perfect for the situation they were involved… The raven pale girl was looking at the reflexion of the city in the mirror of the car, no even knowing the feelings her friend was having for her. She was not even thinking of him in that moment; she was having a pleasant thought of two of her conquests: Onigumo Kagami and also his twin Naraku. Both guys were falling deeply for her, and she didn't even now…

Nobody of her friends could tell, who was going to be her boyfriend or someone special of her. Nobody could tell that, even her. She was strange in all her decisions and that he could even tell. He would love to be her boyfriend, and after that she would be more than that… the queen of his heart and his entire world. He looked at the people who were walking in the streets; in there too many couples talking to each other and too many pairs giving kisses and hugs to each other.

**…**_**No, don't wanna be the only one you know  
I wanna be the place you call home…  
**_

He looked at her, just for a moment, and returned to the wheel… he was imagining that reality with her. But it was too clouded, too blind to see her reality, to see the conquest of 7 men including him… all of them at her feet. He would do everything to keep her company, to be with her, more than an hour. He would love to be at her side forever… Nonetheless she was not interested in him… not in that way… As always he was casually watching her… but his pride won't admit that, if they asked him.

They arrived to a party, and both went to it, Watching that everybody was dancing, chatting to each other, with drinks, it was a perfect party. She was lost in the crowd, and he took a seat, searching for her with his golden orbs. She was pretty in every way he knows and everything was okay with him, knowing her presence was there. He found her chatting with some of her friends, two seconds later he was found by his friend Miroku and started chatting with him.

"Hey bro! What's up?!,"

"having fun, ya'know,"

"having fun here alone?... oh! Do you bring that girl of yours again? She is always left you alone, that's not a good friend, and you know it,"

**…**_**I lay myself down  
To make it so, but you don't want to know  
I give much more  
Than I'd ever ask for…**_

"But…," 

"no buts… 'Better a truth that make you cry than a lie that make you smile',"

"feh!"

"my friend, she is not good for you – he look intensely in Inuyasha's orbs, and started talking again – if she were for you, she would be here at your side, like I'm now with you,"

"I'm going to think about that,"

"You know I'm here for you," 

"Arigato,"

His friend Miroku left him, with too many thoughts… too may doubts… Then, the party was having a really good time, but he was not having fun, or chatting with other girls… He was just sitting in the couch of that big house, looking at her form, at her shadow. Minutes later, she comes with the cell phone in hand, tell him that her mother call her, and if he could bring her home. Like always, she took the seat in his car and they left the party.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Two days later**

"Inuyasha!," "Inuyasha!"

"Hey Miroku! What happen my friend?" 

"Kikyou…," the air in his lungs were collapsing.

"Kikyou, What? Tell me?!,"

"she was kissing with Onigumo, sorry about that my friend,"

"what? You're kidding right?"

"Too many persons saw her in the lockers,"

"no no, you're lying!"

_**Will you see me in the end  
Or is it just a waste of time  
Trying to be your friend**_

"I'm telling you the truth! If you don't believe me, ask my dear Sango!,"

"Miroku, sorry,"

"no, you need to believe in my words, in my messages, you need to be far away from that girl, she's only killing your heart,"

"No, I can't believe that,"

"then, why are you here?... If you don't believe me, go search for her, and stay… look to her face… tell her to reveal the truth for you…"

"truth?"

"Yes… I'm leaving… you need your space," he left, leaving alone the heartbroken Inuyasha… What was going on?... this was too much, and he know. She made him suffer, once and again, and wouldn´t stop. His heart was more than broken; he wanted to fix it, in any way. He just wanted a little piece from that cold heart… but all his hopes we're broken now… and his illusions and dreams… she was one in a million.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few weeks had passed since his best friend Miroku´s confession; since then he hadn't had time to thank him everything he had done for him: thank him every single way in which he had made him think over again and had been with him always. In those last weeks, he hadn't seen Kikyou a single time; she was like a ghost in his life, that wouldn't leave him at peace. Now he knew, it was best to forget her; she was a lost case, an illusion that maybe, never would come true. But hope never runs out…_****_

_**Just shine, shine, shine**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**…Days and hours of suffering and constant thinking…**

They were fighting each other for nonsenses and that's when he knew her. Walking in the school grounds, he was not paying attention at the way he was walking. Then he bumped into something… or someone. 

"hump," he was in the floor, the impact of that person was with really much force.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?," that's when he freaked out. This girl was skinny, hag dark brown chocolate orbs, raven and smooth hair… She was identical to his Kikyou.

**…**_**Shine a little light  
Shine a light on my life  
Warm me up again…**_

  
"I'm-m okay, and you?"

"Nothing at all," she answered with a smile and also asked "you look really sad, -silence- pardon me, I don't wanna bother you, but do you have someone to talk to about your problems?,"

Silence.

"I mean, I can hear you if you want to," She ended the sentence and put her backpack in a safer place in her shoulder. This girl showed her concern for him even if he didn't know her name; this girl was a unique person, a person with a pure spirit. The golden orbs were really beautiful; they were pure sun, but hey had a tint of sadness in them, that maybe he won't be able to repair, if someone doesn't help him. He was really handsome, but it didn't bother her that much to serve him as a mere friend.

"my name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Inuyasha,"

"nice to meet you," 

**…**_**Fool, I wonder if you know yourself at all  
You know that it could be so simple…**_

  
With those words they start their friendship. Later on, the relationship he was having with Kikyou was having lots of problems and Kagome was there to help him in each situation he was involved with that Kikyou bitch. Kagome was his support; she was always there at his side even when he didn't call her, but she knew, that he needed her, required her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**  
Weeks Later…  
**  
"That's when I thought for a mere second, that she would love me,"

"don't lose yourself like that,"

"she is only using you," 

"No, she won't do that,"

"I know her! She is my cousin I hate to admit it, this years, all this years, she was using you, accept that!!,"

"Kagome you're lying,"

"Tell me just a reason, what's the reason to tell you lies, huh?"

Silence.

"You don't know any reason, hear me Inuyasha, this is for your own will, don't get anywhere near her, she's only letting you suffer,"

Those words… he was losing his heart.

"Kagome," she put her hands in his face and make him face towards her, looking directly at her eyes. 

"You need to look towards other persons, she is not the only one in the world you can put your eyes on! Out there, are too many girls that can love to be with you and vie you their hearts," 

"I don't want any other's hearts, I want Kikyou's,"

"There my friend, I can't help you, you are suffering too much, I can't see you like this, and even less tolerate that stage of yours,"

"Kags!," he yelled desperate, he didn't want her angry with him.

"Inuyasha, don't fool yourself, you are worthy to be happy,"

"Help me Kags,"

"I'm telling you what you can do. You do your choices,"

"choices?"

"Yeah, I took my choice, and it is being with you, it is everything I would like right now," all the shame of that confession left her "I love you Inuyasha, but you're too blind to know that,"

"how am I supposed to know that?"

"You have blind rage, you don't need that your side; she is letting you rot in your own; she's not a friend for you! You are everything, you're too special to be suffering for someone like her!,"

_**I lay myself down  
To make it so, but you don't want to know  
You take much more  
Than I'd ever ask for**_

  
"Kagome," he was surprised at her words. Whispering nonsense, she took her steps and started walking to the other direction, taking advantage of the boy who was partially in shock.

When he was going to respond… She was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, and it was to be expected he had found Kagome in the halls of his school; he greeted her cheerfully, as if what he had said wasn't important. And she obviously noted it… but there where instants in which his face looked different… to certain point calm.

Would it be that the confession had softened his heart?... 

"Hey Kagome, you'll go to the school dance , right?,"

"Of course," she said bewildered by that question.

"Then, I'll see you there," he said smiling and ending that conversation with a kiss in the check. Kagome, blushed because of the kiss, placed her hand on her check. Hoping for something else?... 

Minutes later, he himself boy of amber eyes, found the double of his Kagome. Yes you read correctly, the double of Kagome. Something had made a change in his mind it seemed, right?.

"Ah! Hello Inuyasha, long time no see, how are you?" Coldly asked the pale girl who until some hours before was his center of attraction… now no longer was it? …

"Very well, and I suppose it's the same with you, right?.."

"Sure happy… you heard of the dance?"

"Yes,"

"Who you planning to take?" she asked curiously. It was not that she did not have a partner but she wanted to know if the rumors were certain. They said that her cute Inuyasha was dating her cousin Kagome.

…_**Say a word or two to brighten my day  
Do you think that you could see your way…  
**_

"I'll go alone, usually I go with company, but it appear they always said I go alone, so that's how I'll do it,"

Hearing the sarcasm from those words, for they always went together to the dances, concerts and else social events… well, that tone wasn't much of her liking so to speak.

"Ah! Well as you said so dear, see you then,"

"sure," _bitch…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After meditating for some time, he decided he'll ask his friend Miroku, who'll serve as DJ that night, for a special song… With that song, he wished he could transmit everything that went through him. 

"mushi mushi?" he sleepily answered.

"Miroku? Sorry man I need to ask you for a favor"

"Inuyasha? It's three am; tell me what's going on, has something bad happen?,"

"could you do me a very big favor?"

"sure man, what can I do for you?"

"could you set a special song, for my friend Kagome,"

"Kikyou's cousin?"

"yeah, that's it,"

"Which song?"

"I'll take the CD to you tomorrow morning; I'm off, I want you to get some more sleep,"

"Sure, besides, I gotta be awake to see my beautiful and beloved Sango,"

"get some rest,"

"you too man," 

"Miroku…"

"yeah?"

"Thanks for everything man,"

"I'm right here for you dude,"

"Ja ne,"

"bye,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dance 11PM**

This was his last chance, the last time he was going to tell her what's the meaning of her in his life. The plans were to ask her to dance, and to dance a song he loved with all his heart, and for a miracle, she would understand what the meaning of the song is. She was really beautiful, the long, red, v shape dress caressing the curves of her body with softness. She was in the middle of her group of friends, talking about nonsense. Shyly, walking thru the massive groups of persons, he put his hand in her shoulder, attracting her attention. 

"Inu, what happened?"

"Can I have a dance with you?," His cheeks red as tomatoes, but with faith and valor, he was asking his question.

_Permite que te invite a la despedida__**/ Allow me to invite you to the farewell  
**__No importa que no merezca más tu atención__**/ Doesn't matter If I don't deserve any more your attention  
**__Así se hacen las cosas en mi familia__** / this is the way my family does their issues  
**__Así me enseñaron a que las quisiera yo__** / And its the way I learned them too**_

With surprise, she put her hand in the embrace of the other pale one. "O-of course,"

Walking to the stage, The DJ of the place was Miroku, and saw the albino holding hands with the cute girl Kagome and then he put the song, his bro requested. His hands shaking put in the correct direction in her body and then, they started dancing.

"Oh, and that song? Is sounds sad and happy at the same time,"

"is a special request"

"special request?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, and do you know who requested it?"

The silence stood for 2 seconds, and he answered "me,"

"wow! Hoy cute Inuyasha! And that song? I didn't know you hear that kind of songs,"

"Hummm… it was something I remember the last couple of months, but, the song… is for someone in special,"

"uuh, really?" _I bet its for Kikyou…_

"hai,"

_Permite que te dedique la última línea__** / Allow me to dedicate you the last line  
**__No importa que te disguste esta canción__** / doesn't matter if you don't like this song  
**__Así mi conciencia quedará más tranquila__** / that way my conscience will be calmed  
**__Así en esta banda decimos adiós__** / then in this band will be said "goodbye,"**_

"Do you know, why I told the DJ to put that song?,"

"No, I have no idea,"

"is for someone in special… I choose it because It tells the feelings I have for that person…"

"yeah and then, why are you dancing with me?"

"because this song is for… you,"

"me?"

"just hear it," 

That dance between them, had become a piece of hope and love. She hadn't seen it like that, until a few seconds ago she thought that song was for her cousin… but had the battle been won?...

"This song is beautiful,"

"I believe so,"

"Its not a trick, right?"

"No of course not, this song is only for you, besides why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know," 

_... Y al final__** / In the end…  
**__te ataré con todas mis fuerzas__** / I'll tie you with all my strenght  
**__Mis brazos serán cuerdas para bailar este__** vals / My arms will be ropes to dance this vals  
**__... Y al final__** / In the end  
**__quiero verte de nuevo contenta__** / I want you to be happy again  
**__Sigue dando vueltas__** / Keep turning around  
**__si aguantas de pie__** / if you don't last standing still  
**_

On an unplanned spin he had Kagome laughing, spinning across the dance floor, in spite the song wasn't very danceable… it was just a balad like all the others. But to him, it was like a commitment he just had to do.

"you look gorgeous, I'm sorry I didn't say it before,"

"no, don't worry about it,"

"its just I was a little… nervous?... yeah, nervous,"

"You nervous? Since when? Because of me?"

"Yeah… you've got something… I'm not sure how to describe…"

"Something?"

"Its like butterflies in my stomach,"

Butterflies? Since when did butterflies fluttered in his stomach?... This was too real, too real to be true. Resides, how in so little time had he changed his mind. Just thinking about it, a tear fell from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why're you crying gorgeous?"

"I think this is all a game," she said between tears.

Hugging her completely, keeping her head in his broad chest, he whispered in her ear holding his breath.

_**To lay yourself down  
And make it so, but you don't want to know  
You take much more  
Than I'd ever ask for  
**_

"You took from me something very precious, you looked at me, not anything else, but me… and that, was more than enough. I thought I was suffering for her, I thought I wanted her. But it was all just the contrary,"

"You became one of my best friend in months… you we're there for me, and I thank you infinitely. But I need to tell you something more," he kissed her forehead so tenderly and said "I want to give you my heart, I know you will take good care of it," 

_Permite que te explique que no tengo prisa__** / Allow me to explain to you, that I'm not in a hurry  
**__No importa que tengas algo mejor que hacer__** / Doesn't matter if you have something more important to do  
**__Así nos podemos pegar toda la vida__** / Then we can be joined all life  
**__Así si me dejas no te dejare de querer__** / And if you leave me, I will still be loving you**_

"Inuyasha,"

"Now, I'd like to kiss you once so I can start shaping my new dreams," 

"no," she said with a smile

"no?" he answered kinkily.

"not just one, way more than two,"

Smiling to each other, they started dancing more slowly; closing their eyes, they kissed tenderly each other lips, giving start to one of the most beautiful dreams they could ever imagine. 

_Y al final__** / In the end…  
**__te ataré con todas mis fuerzas__** / I'll tie you with all my strenght  
**__Mis brazos serán cuerdas para bailar este__** vals / My arms will be ropes to dance this vals**_

Up, in front of the sound controls, the DJ thought the following "_Not everyday you see Inuyasha smiling and just being happy. I think she will do the right thing; she will love him and tame him… I don't know why, but I'm so sure about it_,"

At his side, a brunette with a high hairstyle, stared sweetly at him and asked "what are you thinking that's got you smiling like a fool?"

"'Cause I've seen someone so happy… but I lack something,"

"you lack something?"

"A kiss from this beautiful lady,"

"Miroku," she said blushing and getting nearer to the blue eyed boy so she could kiss him as he so much wanted. 

And to that sight, not just the DJ and his girlfriend watched the tender scene the new couple we're giving, that woman thought they looked good together, wishing him happiness with someone else than herself. Wanting him to look for something to help him to be better as a person. Walking away from the dance floor and the scene, she took his boyfriend Onigumo's hand, and together they left that dance. 

Meanwhile, a young and happy couple, radiating, danced smiling to that song which had brought them together that time. She was happy, smiling… she had gotten his heart, and she would take care and love it as the only thing in her life.

_... Y al final__** / In the end  
**__quiero verte de nuevo contenta__** / I want you to be happy again  
**_

And her boyfriend, watched her smile, and that made him happy, all his world shined now thanks to her smile… thanks to her effort in making him happy… now he knew. Being happy meant not just a person, it was all that surrounded him. Being happy was being happy with the whole world, and it was then that love reached his heart. Being happy was having the world you wanted, a world in which he could build dreams and wantings. She was happy to have him, and as her, he was too, incredibly happy to see her smile next to him… and as they were now, spinning in that infinite dance floor.

_**  
**__Sigue dando vueltas__** / Keep givin' turns  
**__si aguantas de pie__** / if you don't last a foot**__****_

Just like his friend Miroku had once said to him… "With true love you don't need a bridge to jump from." _****_

END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_****_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

30/may/2007, 6.05 pm

**…This fic shows itself with 16 pages…  
**

Author's Note: Waaaa… I wrote this fic in the worst case of writer's block ever… the last 20 days I wrote 2 fics in Spanish, and for that I'm too tired… but this was special. I'm too sorry if this story doesn't have too much plot, but in my case of writer's; I couldn't think in something else… sorry about that.

Thanks to my Editor: my dear nee-chan Schrödinger … thanks for everything!

Hope you like it… REVIEW!... 

_HawkAngel_


End file.
